ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 4
Text Hiei and Delly woke up to the shutter of Hogwarts students cheering and lollygagging. They jumped out of bed and ran into the Great Hall where cowards of people were crowding around a girl. “What is going on here?” Hiei dementored to know. “Wait… that’s Bella!” said Delly as she peered through the congregation. Just as Delly said, Bella (Edward’s girlfriend) was there and ironaldly she was giving a speech about why teen parentcy is illegal. “Well it’s a good think we turned that water into wine!” said Hiei winking at her, and then they took seats in the front. Edward was sitting nearby and so was Shadow. All the students had to go to this meeting because it was majority for there classes. In the back of the rom, Proffessor Snaps was watching Bella carefully… he did not get the memo about her coming to give a pubic speech and so from afar he thought that it was Harry Potter’s mom! When Bella’s speech was over, she walked to the backyard to board her 2003 Chevy Pullover when a bag flew over her head.” “I have you now, Lilly Anne Potter!” he says and soufflés her into the trunk of his jeep. He sped off into the night. Edward grred… again his sences were tingling in the moment’s heat. “Listen everyone” he said, “We need to save Bella. Something horny has happened to her and it is up to us to save him!” Everyoned knotted. “But we need someone who is good with a sword…” Hiei was good with a combat but he was feeling fangled from the sex he had with Dally (since there were no rules they had sex over one thousand times), so he did not raise is hands. In stead he deciphered to make a suggestion box. “I think that Link should do it,” asked Hiei. Just then a blonde boy with a green hand and leggings came upon a gryphon. He was wearing a sword and he had pointy ears. He swirled his weeping and slammed it into the ground with his foot. “LETS KICK SOME ASS HE SAID!” And then they wee on the way. Snape was fucking the shit out of Bella, but since she was blinde (the bag had punctured her eyes) she thought it was Edward and moaned punctually. Edward bust into the room and saw them making woopie and had a look of sheer whore on his face. He balls dropped, he could not believe what he was saving. In his head he saw that his doorest Bella was in danger.. but in his yes he was seeing that it was not the chaste at all. Bella was indeed riding Snape’s cock with her pussy, and she happy. He ran away as fast as his feet could carry him. “EDWARD WAIT!” Dally shouted. She wanted him to come back and see treason, because she saw from the way Bella’s eyes were gourged out that she did not know, but then she remembered Bella was a cunt and told Edward, “I think we should kill them both…” SO Edward came back to the room while the both of them was still humping and attacked Bella first. He sunk his teeth into her neck like the titanic and all at once she turned to stone. Dally grabbed Snape’s dick and threw it out the window, and then Link stabbed him through his heart and lungs. The scene it was messy… blood and guts was everywhere… and Bella and Proffessor Snape were dead. It was in this step that they knew they could depheat Dubledore. When Proffessor Skellington heard the ipod, he rushed to the show right away. “Fucking god damnit,” he swore, “Now we will need a new teacher again.” He thought to himself for a few seconds and then said, “Edwart! You can be our new tether!” He smeared warmly. Edward was shocked and aroused. “I can not believe this… it is such a hammer!” He accepted the medal and went to clash to teach. Since he was a vampire he knew the most about potions. “This is good news for Ed!” said Dally. “Aright gangbang lets go over whose in our gang: We have Edward, Me, Hiei, Link,Shadow the Hedgemouse, Jack Sellingtons, Me, and who else??” “I think that we should get Sasuke,” said Link, “He is is in Griffindoos, but if we tell him Dumbledore is a pedofile he will probably want to kill him two.” “That’s an extortionist idea!” said Bella, “I think we should do it.” They all ran to the Gryffindoor commonplace and barged in on Saspluke, he was changing and half naked (FANGASM). Everyone ran out a once cuz it was embearassing except Hiei who came out a few minutes later. “WHAT THE HELL HIEI” shouted Dally, “Do you like him??” “I don’t think so,” said Hiei, “It was kinda hott though…” “THIS IS NOT THE FUCKING POINT” barged Edward, “We need his help and so it doesn’t matter what clothes he’s wearing” They uncame back in and he was closed. “What did you want gays?” said Sasuke, “Sorry I was studying.” “We need your help to kill a certain pedofile” said Shadow in a low but gruggly voice, “You are a ninjask and therefore good with killing. You also have powers. And a wizard.” “I will join your team!” said Sasuke he was tying his shoes. “When will we go on the missionary?” “RIGHT FUCKIN NOW” said Bella. And so they all ran off into the night to defeating the faggot Dumbledore with the powers! Characters Notes Chapter 4